Cobarde
by Jiimmy
Summary: Recordando una vida.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…

Era lo único que se repetía mentalmente sin poderlo controlar porque, a decir verdad, era como se sentía en ese momento y no podía ignorarlo, esta vez no; no te puedes negar siempre y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cobarde? Se preguntó mentalmente, a lo mejor era porque no le estaba haciendo frente a la realidad, Quinn estaba huyendo de ella; pero había tantas respuestas posibles a esa pregunta que ni siquiera intentó pensar más en ello.

Con la cabeza erguida miraba al frente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de embarque de aquel aeropuerto, a cada paso que daba se sentía más lejos de su vida; mas lejos de la vida que tanto le había costado construir y que se había derrumbado unos meses atrás.

Había perdido el rumbo.

Alguna que otra lagrima corría por su rostro de forma incontrolable, pero ella en ningún momento lo bajó, a pesar de que varias personas se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando. La rubia los ignoró como hacía con todo lo que le rodeaba; debía ser la primera persona que veían llorar en público, porque todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella a cada paso que daba.

Hay caminos que uno tiene que hacer solo, o eso decía una canción, ella simplemente tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado. Hay muchas frases que la gente suele utilizar para etiquetar los diferentes estados de ánimos o simplemente en los momentos particulares: hay más peces en el mar, dicen cuándo se rompe una pareja; la vida sigue y vive el momento, suelen ser los más oídos cuando los momentos son duros. Pero Quinn sabía que todas aquellas frases solo eran palabras que no cobraban sentido hasta que algo que te ocurría y te hacía ver más allá de las simples letras.

La decisión ya estaba tomada; no había vuelta atrás. Así lo había decidido, aquella era la única salida que veía para poder continuar con su vida.

Le dolía dejar NY, esa ciudad en la que había vivido durante años y que también albergaba muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros no tanto. Pero lo que más le dolía era dejarla en Lima, pero era lo mejor para las dos, aunque ella aun no lo comprendiera o se negara a hacerlo.

Con una pequeña mochila colgada en el hombro y su bolso en la otra mano, Quinn seguía caminando por el aeropuerto aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo, recordando aquella promesa que le hizo a Rachel un día; le prometió que jamás la dejaría sola, que siempre estaría con ella, y ahora sentía que la estaba fallando.

_He roto mi promesa_, se recriminó la rubia en sus pensamientos mientras suspiraba pesadamente, _y lo he hecho de la peor manera_; lentamente soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido en sus pulmones.

Quinn sabía que la había dejado en buenas manos, estaría con Leroy e Hiram, pero aun así le dolía dejarla. Los padres de Rachel estaban de acuerdo con aquel viaje, más Leroy que Hiram. El padre de Rachel la entendía y la apoyaba, y eso le hacía sentirse un poco más segura sobre la idea de viajar.

Era lo mejor para Quinn, para las dos.

De repente frenó por la acumulación de gente que había en la puerta de embarque, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta correcta, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, pero sobre todo en el porqué. Rachel lo entendería si pudiese ponerse en su lugar, o eso esperaba Quinn.

Otro largo suspiró salió de sus labios, se sentía sin fuerzas y sin energías; cada vez dormía menos, cada vez comía menos y eso no era bueno. Se sentía con diez años más, como si el último año se hubiese multiplicado por diez.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parada mirando hacia la nada, pero volvió en si cuando alguien le habló llamándole la atención:

-Señora, su billete por favor…- le dijo la recepcionista que había ahora delante de ella; alta, rubia, guapa y con una preciosa sonrisa de dientes blancos, parecía sacada de un anunció, pero Quinn ni siquiera se fijó en ella, tan solo lo entregó su billete sin abrir la boca.- Gracias, que tenga un buen viaje.

Sin contestar continuó caminando, con una de sus manos limpió las últimas lágrimas rebeldes que se habían escapado de sus ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a no poder controlar sus lágrimas. Quinn se paró en mitad de aquel largo pasillo viendo como la gente caminaba a su alrededor, toda esa gente iba directa hacia el avión que dentro de unos minutos despegaría. Miró una última vez su móvil para comprobar si alguien le había llamado, nadie lo había hecho y siguió adelante aunque sintiera como a cada paso que daba sus piernas pesaban mucho más, era como si su cuerpo no se quisiera ir.

Las azafatas la guiaron hasta su asiento intentando hacerla sentir cómoda. No lo estaba, en absoluto; sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus piernas, y sus ojos parecían volver a aguarse sin ningún control. Se sentó en aquel asiento en el que permanecería por largas horas, no era un viaje corto, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Quinn miró por la ventana volviendo a perderse en los pensamientos de su mente.

No era feliz desde hacía meses, por eso viajaría a la ciudad donde todo empezó. A esa ciudad que había ido 2 veces durante toda su vida, esa sería la tercera. La misma ciudad donde había vivido durante poco más de un año en dos ocasiones distintas, esa ciudad donde conoció a Rachel. A _su _Rachel. Aquel viaje era para recordar cómo conoció al amor de su vida, para recordar porque la amó y para seguir amándola hasta el fin de sus días.

El avión ya había despegado y Quinn levantó la vista intentando no derramar más lágrimas, ya había sido un día demasiado duro, y ese viaje lo iba a ser mucho más; miró por la pequeña ventanilla y observó detenidamente las nubes del paisaje. Su mente procesó una vez más que se encontraba ya en el avión…

Ya quedaba menos para llegar a su destino.

Barcelona, España.

* * *

**Primer capítulo, 2 de febrero.**

**Con cariño GM**


	2. Día 1: Distancia

**Capítulo 1**

**Día 1: Distancia**

Después de ese largo viaje en avión, Quinn ya se encontraba en Barcelona, concretamente en el aeropuerto_ El Prat_. Caminaba a paso lento arrastrando su maleta observando todo lo que le rodeaba. Mucha gente odiaba los aeropuertos, ya sea por los nervios de viajar o por el miedo a perder las maletas, o incluso por ambas; no importa el motivo, a mucha gente no le gustaba estar ahí. Pero para Quinn era lo contrario, le encantaba ver a la gente correr de un lado a otro desesperada por no encontrar su puerta de embarque, aunque también le gustaba ver la gente durmiendo en aquellos incómodos asientos. Había familias con grandes sonrisas por esas vacaciones que habían pasado o simplemente que iban a pasar.

El caso era que siempre le habían gustado los aeropuertos.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de la rubia de manera sistemática al recordar una de las veces que estuvo ahí. Inmediatamente pensó en Rachel, era imposible no hacerlo, ya que fue por ella por lo que estuvo esa vez en el aeropuerto de Barcelona. Esa sonrisa nostálgica se transformó en una mueca de tristeza en su rostro; los recuerdos eran bombardeados en su mente a gran velocidad y no sabía cómo pararlos, era como ver una película en imágenes en su cabeza a gran velocidad. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y todo su cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Con la respiración algo agitada buscó rápidamente la salida de aquel aeropuerto.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir.

Ahora.

Si antes caminaba a paso lento, ahora era todo lo contrario; Quinn se movía dando grandes zancadas de un lado a otro. En mitad de la multitud, se paró porque no encontraba la salida, su respiración cada vez era más agitada y sus ojos no paraban de moverse buscando alguna señal para salir de allí. No la podía encontrar y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su vista se nublaba y como el aire que entraba en sus pulmones no servía para nada. Sabía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar…

Un suave toque en su hombro la hizo saltar hacia un lado del susto; era un joven de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La rubia solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza algo más calmada, aquel chico le había hecho reaccionar, había vuelto a la realidad. Por varios minutos había revivido lo que había ocurrido años atrás. Dándole las gracias la rubia se giró, mucho más tranquila, hacia la salida. Por fin la había visto. No estaba tan lejos pero sus recuerdos le habían bloqueado, otra vez.

Cuando salió por la puerta, rápidamente respiró inundando sus pulmones de ese aire helado que le caló hasta los huesos. El frio golpeó su cara aunque no le molestó, era un frio diferente al de NY o Lima, no era tan seco. Era principios de diciembre, era normal que las temperaturas estuvieran bajas en esa ciudad de la costa.

Quinn con su chaqueta sin abrochar se acercó un poco más a la carretera donde ya había una gran fila de taxis. No le fue difícil coger uno ya que no había mucha gente, el hombre mayor que conducía ese taxi le cargó la maleta en la parte trasera y se subió en el asiento del conductor.

El hombre instintivamente se giró para mirarla y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde desea ir?

-A Ronda Universidad, al Hotel Jazz.- contestó en un perfecto español, aunque hiciera tiempo que no lo hablara.

Su mente le decía que no debería haber reservado una habitación en aquel hotel, eran demasiados recuerdos juntos en una misma estancia, pero para eso era el viaje, para recordar todo lo que había vivido durante ese periodo de tiempo aunque le fuera doloroso recordar esos momentos.

Era lo tenía que hacer.

El trayecto se le hizo cortó, o eso creyó Quinn, porque pronto se encontró en aquella avenida y enfrente de aquel hotel.

Se bajó del taxi mirando todo a su alrededor, era normal que después de esos años la ciudad hubiese cambiado pero para la rubia seguía siendo esa Barcelona, la misma ciudad, la que le enseñó que es el amor y todo lo que conllevaba esa palabra.

Cuando acabó con todo el papeleo que le pedían en recepción subió a su habitación, por suerte no era la 107, eso habría sido demasiado para Quinn; había suspirado tranquila al ver el número que indicaba su llave no era ese. Su habitación era 133, un piso por encima de la 107 y eso le aliviaba bastante. Al entrar pudo comprobar que toda la decoración había sido cambiada, era como estar en otro hotel. Las paredes eran de color blanco y negro, mucho más moderna que la última vez que estuvo en el Hotel Jazz.

Dejó la maleta encima de la cama y se sentó al lado fijando su mirada por la ventana de la habitación. No eran las mejores vistas de Barcelona, eso estaba claro, se veían los edificios de los alrededores, pero estaba en el centro y eso era una ventaja.

Quinn cogió aire con profundidad y lo soltó lentamente, ya estaba en Barcelona.

Barcelona. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, cuando centenares de recuerdos pasaron por su mente inundándola de sensaciones.

Ella en Barcelona… Mejor dicho, ella con Rachel en Barcelona.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama soltando un sonoro suspiro, cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Al salir a la calle se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido aunque solo fueran las seis de la tarde, se abrochó la chaqueta, se puso su bufanda al cuello y empezó a caminar.

Sabía hacia donde iba, a lo lejos ya podía ver ese edificio histórico en Gran Vía, pero antes de seguir por la calle vio una cafetería y Quinn no pudo evitar entrar, su estómago pedía algo de comer, después de tantas horas su cuerpo necesitaba algo de alimento para poder seguir adelante. La última vez que había comido algo había sido en el avión y no había sido una gran cantidad de comida la que había ingerido.

Lo primero que notó fue el aroma a café que inundaba aquel pequeño local y después, el contraste de temperatura; era agradable sentir ese calor después haber estado un rato en la calle con bajas temperaturas.

Las paredes eran de color marrón claro con algunos cuadros como decoración, y muy pocas meses había en el fondo de la sala. Quitándose el abrigo, Quinn se sentó en una de las mesas libres y esperó para pedir un café y un trozo de alguna tarta de las que había en las cámaras frigoríficas.

Mientras esperaba a que le trajeran lo que había pedido sacó su pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba en el bolso y empezó a leer todo lo que había escrito en ella: ideas para nuevas novelas, notas del día a día, frases que le inspiraban, fechas importantes, algún que otro poema, incluso había listas de la compra de meses anteriores… _Leche, azúcar, huevos, tomates…_ No buscaba nada en concreto tan solo despejar su mente. Pero algo encontró en una de las últimas páginas, algo que jamás había visto y aquella pequeña libreta de color negro siempre iba con ella.

_No importa el lugar, yo siempre estaré contigo. No importa la distancia, yo siempre te amaré…_

Reconocía la letra, sabía quién lo había escrito.

No era necesaria una firma al final de aquella frase para saber quién le había dicho esas palabras. Era algo nuevo que jamás había visto escrito en aquella libreta, debía haberlo escrito la última vez que estuvieron juntas, pensó Quinn entristeciéndose en segundos, lo mejor era no recordar aquella noche...

Por lo menos por ahora.

Pero esa frase se la había escrito Rachel. Estaba segura.

Junto en ese momento le trajeron el café con un trozo de tarta de chocolate, Quinn se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar que esa frase le había producido. Ahogó sus ganas en ese café dándole algunos sorbos, aunque este estuviese ardiendo. La rubia se metió un trozo de tarta en la boca y cerró los ojos buscando aquella paz que necesitaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera había saboreado el trozo de pastel que se había comido cuando una suave melodía empezó a sonar por la radio, era el sonido de una guitarra.

Nadie estaba atento a la radio, excepto ella, que con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar perfectamente la melodía de esa canción. La rubia presionó sus labios con fuerza hasta crear una delgada línea de su boca, estaba concentrándose con todos sus sentidos tan solo en aquella canción de radio:

_**Te escribo desde la distancia...**_

Aquella primera frase resonó en su mente con fuerza y no pudo evitar memorizarla inconscientemente, pero la rubia se volvió a concentrar en la voz masculina que seguía cantando al ritmo que marcaba la guitarra.

_**No busco tu perdón.**__**  
**__**Entiendo que no entiendas nada,**__**  
**__**porque me fui sin más, sin decirte adiós.**__**  
**__**No fui capaz**__**de**__** hacerle frente a la realidad…**_

No había sido capaz de hacer frente a todos los problemas, lo sabía, no era capaz de entender su realidad, por eso había huido. Había huido como una cobarde, pero lo había hecho para buscar alguna solución a su vida.

_**De tenerte a solas cara a cara**__**  
**__**y contarte toda, toda la verdad.**_

Quinn ni siquiera sabía lo que era verdad, estaba perdida. A veces deseaba que nada de eso fuese real, que tan solo fuese un sueño… Un mal sueño, pero al fin y al cabo no sería verdad y podría despertar, algún día.

_**Cobarde he sido tan cobarde por vender tus besos.  
Cobarde he sido tan cobarde  
por refugiarme así, en mi soledad…  
Cobarde por no ser sincero,  
por no luchar por lo que yo más quiero  
**_

¿Había luchado Quinn por lo que más quería?

Puede que no lo suficiente… Eso era lo que más se recriminaba, no haber luchado más.

La palabra cobarde se le clavó en la mente, había sido tan cobarde, pero también lo había sido Rachel.

_**Sabes que no tener tu amor  
se hace tan duro para mí  
que no merezco ni un solo perdón de ti…**_

Esa última frase que escuchó la hizo desconectar de todo, incluso de aquella canción. Cerró fuertemente sus puños, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y sus lágrimas también.

¿Quinn se merecía el perdón?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, todo había pasado tan deprisa que ni siquiera sabía quién era el culpable, o si lo había en todo aquello.

Necesitaba escribirlo, necesitaba escribirle una carta a Rachel pidiéndole perdón; perdón por lo que había hecho. Cogió la pluma que siempre llevaba en el bolso y empezó a escribir en su libreta aquella carta que reescribiría durante los siguientes diez días hasta encontrar la perfección en sus palabras.

Sentada en aquella cafetería de Barcelona, Quinn la escribiría por primera vez.

_**Cobarde por no ser sincero,  
por no luchar por lo que yo más quiero. **_

_**No merezco ni un solo perdón de ti…**_

"_Querida Rachel;_

_Te escribo desde la distancia…"_

* * *

**_Cobarde- Pablo Vega (David Bustamante)_**

* * *

Sé que esto debería haberlo dicho en el prólogo pero se me olvidó, así que lo comentó ahora. Esta historia tendrá un prólogo, 27 capítulos y un epílogo. Tengo escritos más de la mitad, así que iré actualizando cada cierto tiempo. Espero que os guste y gracias.

Siguiente capítulo, 11 de febrero.

**Con cariño GM**


	3. Día 1: Destino

**Capítulo 2**

**Día 1: Destino**

Cuando Quinn acabó de escribir la carta para Rachel, por primera vez, se limpió las lágrimas derramadas, pagó su cuenta e ignorando a la gente que la miraba, salió de aquel pequeño local en mitad de aquella larga avenida. Su objetivo por el cual había salido del hotel a esas horas lo tenía enfrente en ese momento; había tardado tan solo dos minutos en llegar. La rubia había cruzado Gran Vía hasta llegar a la Universidad de Barcelona, uno de los edificios más históricos de aquella ciudad.

Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió con añoranza al ver aquella antigua edificación, instantáneamente recordó las horas pasadas entre aquellos pasillos, en aquellas aulas donde le impartieron muchas clases. Siendo un edificio público, Quinn sabía que no habría ningún problema si entraba a esas horas, nadie le diría nada, muchos turistas lo hacían.

Quinn se adentró en el edificio por la puerta principal del centro, tanto a derecha como a izquierda había otras puertas, pero ella lo hizo por la puerta que tenía más cerca. Cuando la rubia ya se encontraba en el interior sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de abajo arriba, en ese momento tenía más frio que en la calle. Por varios segundos Quinn no levantó la vista del suelo mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al nuevo ambiente, pero poco después empezó a admirar todo lo que le rodeaba: las paredes antiguas, el suelo de mármol, las esculturas, las columnas que llegaban hasta el alto techo…; la entrada era tal y como la recordaba, no había cambiado en absoluto. Después de ver la gran sala, minutos después, caminó hacia la zona de la izquierda, su antigua facultad estaba en aquella parte del edificio: la facultad de letras o filología.

Cuando por fin pasó la zona de secretaria, la rubia llegó hasta otra sala mucho más pequeña que la primera pero del mismo estilo, y como si una fuerza sobrehumana le inundará por dentro, Quinn empezó a subir las escaleras que tenía a su derecha; unas escaleras que sabía muy bien hasta donde la llevaban. La recién llegada a la ciudad estaba casi corriendo por ellas esquivando a la poca gente que se encontraba por el camino y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba en la primera planta, justo al lado de la gran biblioteca. Pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y eso le pasó a Quinn en ese momento, aquella fuerza que le había inundado instantes antes había desaparecido por completo.

Algo más calmada caminó hasta llegar a la barandilla de cemento que daba a uno de los patios interiores, Quinn apoyó sus brazos en ella para después alzar la vista al cielo; no era su día de suerte, no se veía ninguna estrella en el cielo. Al verse algo decepcionada, la rubia bajó la vista para volver a mirar todo lo que le rodeaba. En su estancia allí, algo que siempre le había encantado de aquella Universidad eran los patios interiores al aire libre, Quinn miraba asombrada a aquel jardín que tenía enfrente que era iluminado levemente por farolas: varios árboles, bancos, un estanco con peces... También pudo observar que en ese momento había muy pocas personas en él, la mayoría de los estudiantes debían estar en clases o en la biblioteca; pero los que estaban allí se encontraban charlando en pequeños grupos.

Durante unos segundos cerró sus ojos y suspiro suavemente queriéndose olvidar de todo. Fue justo ahí, en ese pasillo, donde se topó con el amor. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior antes de adentrarse en sus recuerdos.

Jamás olvidaría ese día.

_Flashback- 17 de mayo 2013_

_Quinn lentamente recogió sus cosas de la mesa, guardó todos los apuntes de literatura en la carpeta, recogió sus bolígrafos y los metió en su bolso. La rubia con mucho cuidado se levantó de la silla, toda la sala estaba en silencio aunque estuviera llena de gente, se notaba que se acercaban los exámenes finales. La mayoría de los estudiantes de la universidad preferían estudiar en aquella biblioteca. Y allí es donde se encontraba ella. La estudiante puso la carpeta contra su pecho y con el bolso en el hombro empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Era un poco complicado salir de allí ya que debías pasar por varias salas repletas de gente para llegar a la puerta principal de la biblioteca._

_Quinn agradecía mucho no tener ningún examen hasta septiembre, tenía mucho tiempo por delante para estudiar, a parte de la presentación del trabajo de final de carrera. _

_La rubia pasó por recepción antes de salir por la puerta de la biblioteca, era una de aquellas puertas que podías tirar o empujar de ellas que se abrían igual, y ese día el destino decidió que Quinn empujara aquella puerta haciendo que esta golpeara en alguien._

_Un vaso de café de plástico calló al suelo derramando lo que quedaba de líquido en él._

_-Oh dios… Lo siento.- empezó a hablar Quinn al ver como la chica se limpiaba las gotas de café que le habían salpicado, por suerte llevaba pantalones cortos y nada de su ropa se había manchado.- Lo siento mucho…- repitió la disculpa acercándose a ella._

_Justo en ese momento Quinn la vio por primera vez. -Morena, algo más bajita que yo, buen cuerpo…,- pensó Quinn escaneando a la chica de arriba abajo. -oh… Wow, menudos ojos._

_La chica le sonrió levemente durante unos segundos pero después volvió a la tarea de limpiarse las pequeñas gotas de café sobre su piel, sin decir nada. La zona más afectada habían sido sus pies y sus piernas. _

_La universitaria, en un acto reflejo, le tendió un pañuelo de papel para que le fuera más fácil limpiarse, estaban algo apartadas de la puerta para no molestar a la gente que entraba y salía de la biblioteca, pero Quinn no se apartaba de ella esperando a que la morena dijese algo. Por suerte no tardó mucho en escucharla hablar:_

_-Gra…gra-ci-ias…- le contestó por fin al acabar de limpiarse el café; era un español mal pronunciado, algo que le llamó mucho la atención a Quinn._

_Su acento era un acento muy familiar para la rubia. No era de allí, Quinn estaba segura, y ahora que la miraba detenidamente lo confirmaba; no es que tuviese un cartel que dijese 'extranjera', pero era algo que la estudiante sabía por intuición. _

_-Lo siento, de verdad… ¿no te habré hecho daño, no?_

_Ahora la rubia le hablaba en inglés, en su lengua materna y la morena se lo agradeció con una sonrisa sincera antes de contestar también en inglés:_

_-Tranquila, estoy bien, no ha sido nada…- la rubia asintió viendo como la chica que acaba de limpiarse tiraba el pañuelo de papel en la basura más cercana.- Me has salvado de tomarme ese café horrible…- contestó haciendo una cara desagradable._

_-¿Lo has comprado aquí?_

_-Sí, debí pensármelo mejor cuando vi lo barato que era._

_-Es horrible…- lo confirmó. Aquel café era asqueroso, nadie lo compraba. Dos de cada tres veces la persona que se lo tomaba acababa enfermo. Quinn había enfermado dos veces por eso y se había prometido así misma que no iba a haber una tercera.- Hay un Starbucks aquí al lado, déjame que te invite a un buen café, aunque sea casi verano.- acabó con una mueca algo divertida haciendo reír a la chica._

_-Aún no he acabado de ver el edificio.- se lamentó mirando todo lo que le rodeaba: las paredes de piedra, las columnas y sus decoraciones, los balcones… Aquel edificio podía hacer sentir a cualquiera como si estuviese en otra época._

_-Yo seré tu guía.- se ofreció rápidamente, demasiado rápido para ser verdad.-Si quieres, claro._

_Quinn tragó saliva, ¿por qué tanto entusiasmo? Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella chica… _

_-De acuerdo.- aceptó segundos después con una sonrisa, sin pensárselo mucho. _

_En el mismo instante en el que la estudiante vio a aquella sonrisa, sonrió de vuelta sin poderlo evitar, aquella sonrisa era contagiosa:_

_-Será todo un placer, señorita.- comentó de manera cómica Quinn mientras hacía una reverencia._

_La morena soltó una carcajada natural antes de comenzar a caminar por donde le guiaba Quinn. La rubia en aquel momento no lo sabía, pero aquel primer encuentro con aquella chica le iba a traer muchos quebraderos de cabeza._

_Fin flashback_

Quinn sacudió la cabeza un par de veces volviendo a la realidad; no era una tarde de mayo, no era el año 2013 y ella ya no era una estudiante de esa universidad, pero la realidad que más le dolía a la rubia era que Rachel no estuviera allí con ella. El aire que soltó por su boca se convirtió en un humo blanquecino por el frío, vaho, pero no se molestó en buscar un lugar donde no hiciera tanto frío. Ella simplemente metió sus manos en el bolsillo y apoyó su espalda en la barandilla.

La gente empezó a salir de la biblioteca en pequeños grupos de personas, debía ser tarde, pero la rubia no lo quiso comprobar. Rápidamente se irguió para poder seguir el trayecto que tenía en mente. Bajó por las mismas escaleras por donde había subido, esta vez más pausadamente, y cuando se encontró en la planta baja se adentró por el pasillo del fondo que daba a parar al jardín de la facultad de filología, el mismo que había estado observando desde el piso de arriba.

Por la oscuridad de la noche, Quinn no pudo apreciar los cambios que habían hecho en aquella institución pero a ella parecía no importarle, seguía algo ida después de recordar como el destino las había unido sin preguntar y sin miramientos. La editora siguió caminando hasta llegar a un largo banco de madera que se encontraba debajo de un árbol. La rubia, alzando la frente, lo miró con adoración antes de volver a adentrarse en sus recuerdos.

_Flashback – 17 de mayo del 2013_

_Quinn le seguía mostrando cada detalle de aquel edificio que tan bien conocía, intentaba no aburrirla con los detalles pero por la cara de la chica parecía estar entretenida. Cuando acabaron todo el recorrido salieron de la facultad, tan solo del edificio antiguo, estaban en uno de los jardines exteriores sentadas en un banco donde había mucha más gente sentada, justo debajo de un árbol._

_-Y ese de ahí es el edificio nuevo, donde también se hacen clases…- le explicó señalando hacia su derecha. La gente a su alrededor charlaba animadamente pero a ellas no les molestaban._

_-¿Tú no eres de España, no?- le preguntó cambiando de tema fijándose en los ojos color avellana de la chica. _

_Quinn sonrió abiertamente ante esa pregunta y ante el repentino cambio de tema:_

_-No, no lo soy.- no era algo difícil de deducir, pero rápidamente añadió.- Nací en San Francisco, California.- la rubia en un rápido movimiento se levantó ante la atenta mirada de la chica y después dijo:- ¿Vamos a por ese café? Ahora mismo me apetece uno._

_-Claro…- aceptó aun intrigada por aquella chica._

_La curiosidad era evidente en ella y Quinn parecía estar disfrutando de aquello. No es que le gustase hacerse la misteriosa, simplemente quería retener lo máximo posible a aquella chica, aunque la rubia aun no sabía el porqué._

_-¿Entonces, por qué estudias en Barcelona?- le cuestionó la morena minutos después de salir de la universidad. _

_Quinn abrió la puerta del Starbucks para dejarla pasar a ella primero, como había dicho la rubia, la cafetería estaba muy cerca del edificio antiguo._

_-Casualidades de la vida, supongo… O a lo mejor fue el destino el que me trajo hasta aquí, la verdad es que no le doy mucha importancia, me gusta Barcelona.- Quinn se encogió de hombros antes de pedir su café helado. La otra chica también optó por ese mismo pedido.- ¿Y tú, de dónde eres?_

_-Yo soy de Lima, Ohio, pero ahora vivo en Nueva York y yo si le doy importancia del porqué de las cosas._

_Esa frase sorprendió bastante a la estudiante y durante unos segundos miró a su acompañante con la boca abierta buscando algo que decir, pero no supo el que; poco después la cerró creando un silencio incomodo entre ellas. La morena parecía estar distante mientras que Quinn no sabía cómo retomar la conversación… _

_Minutos más tarde las dos chicas salieron con el café en la mano mientras se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando. Dos desconocidas tomando un café, pagado por la rubia, en mitad de aquella calle de Barcelona._

_-Bueno gracias por el café y también por hacerme de guía por la universidad.- empezó a hablar la morena. Se está despidiendo…, pensó Quinn moviendo sus manos inquieta, no podía dejarla marchar así.- Adiós.- susurró antes de girarse y empezar a caminar._

_-¡Espera!- gritó Quinn intentando alcanzarla. La morena se giró para hacerle frente.-Me gustaría volverte a ver, mientras estés en la ciudad, si quieres…- la rubia la miró esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar nunca.- Por cierto, soy Quinn. Quinn Fabray…- se adelantó a presentarse, a lo mejor eso ayudaba para poderla ver otra vez._

_¿Por qué tanto interés por una desconocida? Se preguntó mentalmente, pero ese no era un buen momento para que Quinn respondiese esa pregunta. La morena se quedó detenidamente mirando aquella mano que la rubia le había tendido._

_-¿Crees en el destino, verdad?- le cuestionó ignorando la mano tendida de la estudiante._

_-Ehh… sí, supongo…- contestó muy perdida por aquella pregunta mientras retiraba su mano._

_-Estaré un tiempo en Barcelona y si el destino quiere que nos volvamos a ver, será entonces cuando te diga mi nombre, Quinn Fabray…_

_Y en un rápido movimiento la morena se giró para irse de allí perdiéndose entre la gente. Quinn estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de vivir que no supo fijarse por donde se había ido la morena. Simplemente se quedó allí parada en mitad de la calle buscando a aquella chica estadounidense._

_Minutos después, la rubia dio la causa por perdida, por ahora, y cambió su rumbo; Quinn volvió al piso donde convivía con su compañera de clases, a lo mejor ella le ayudaría a buscar a esa morena._

_Fin flashback_

Quinn se había levantado de aquel banco, y saliendo de su antigua universidad había caminado hasta llegar al hotel. Sin prisa entró en su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda; sentía como su cuerpo no tenía fuerza, pero a la vez, no quería descansar. De su bolso sacó su teléfono móvil, miró la hora comprobando que en Lima no fuera muy tarde; necesitaba hablar con ella, no aguantaba más.

No aguantaba ni un segundo más y marcó el número de la casa de los Berry.

-Diga…- se escuchó la voz de un hombre, segundos después de realizar la llamada.

-Hiram, soy… soy Quinn…- un silencio frío se creó entre ellos. La rubia sabía que Hiram estaba muy enfadado con ella por su huida a Barcelona, pero lo disimulaba por su marido.- ¿Puedo hablar con ella? Por fa…

El hombre la cortó antes de que acabara la frase:

-Después de huir a Barcelona como una cobarde, llamas para hablar con ella… - bufó irónico soltando el aire entre sus dientes.- ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha llorado hoy?

-No me digas eso, por favor…- susurró con la voz rota; no había llamado para saber eso.

-Claro que te lo digo, tú eres la culpable de sus lágrimas… ¡Solo tú!- contestó con evidente rabia en su voz.-Tú no fuiste la víctima, recuérdalo Quinn. Fue Rachel la víctima, mi hija…- su voz sonó dura al igual que las palabras que acababa de decir.

La rubia suspiró dolida, pero varios sonidos se escucharon de fondo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo:

-¿Quinn, eres tú?- preguntó alguien por el teléfono. No era Hiram, era Leroy.

-Si…- susurró casi sin voz, ahora sí que estaba hundida.

Leroy le había quitado el teléfono inalámbrico a su marido antes de que pudiera decir más cosas a la rubia que la hiriesen más. Todos estaban dolidos por lo ocurrido, pero él le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda para con aquel viaje. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Voy a buscarla,- dijo el hombre intuyendo la razón por la cual llamaba Quinn.- tiene que estar en el sótano, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta cantar ahí…- el hombre ni siquiera había preguntado, ya sabía que a rubia deseaba hablar con la morena.- Rachel se pasaba las horas encerrada ahí cuando era pequeña… Cantaba durante horas delante de una cámara para luego subir los videos a internet.- Quinn sonrió nostálgica, esa anécdota ya la sabía pero no pudo decirle nada al hombre porque a lo lejos ya podía escuchar su voz a través del teléfono, la rubia cerró los ojos, la extrañaba tanto... Echaba mucho de menos a Rachel, eso era algo obvio. -Te la paso, Quinn…

Era un paso hacia delante que le hubiera cogido el teléfono a Leroy para hablar con ella, el día de su partida hacia España estaba muy enfadada y la rubia la comprendía, por eso no insistió en la despedida.

-Hola…- susurró Quinn con miedo, como si estuviese dudando de sus palabras, como si estuviese dudando de con quien hablaba.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, pero segundo después ella habló:

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- le gritó a través del teléfono móvil, Quinn cerró los ojos aguantando todas sus ganas de llorar, pero falló en el intentó, de sus ojos ya caían lágrimas.- ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca!

Después de aquellas palabras la línea murió… Ella había colgado.

Quinn soltó el móvil llorando, aquellas palabras le dolían tanto como todos los recuerdos juntos.

-Rachel… - susurró alzando los ojos hacia el techo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas. Había suplica y dolor en su voz.- Por favor…

Sin dejar de llorar sacó su libreta negra del bolso; con desesperación buscó la carta que había escrito horas antes y cuando la encontró la arrancó con fuerza rompiéndola en el proceso. Cogió su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir dejando que sus lágrimas mancharan las hojas…

Aquella sería la segunda vez que la escribiría.

"_Y aunque ahora el mundo gire en otra dirección, solo tú puedes dar sentido a lo que dice mi dormido corazón."_

* * *

Próximo capítulo, 23 de febrero.

**Con cariño GM**


	4. Día 2: Una vez más

**Capítulo 3**

**Día 2: Una vez más**

Cuando Quinn acabó la carta para Rachel, una vez más, la media noche ya había pasado. La rubia se enjuagó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y cerró la libreta con cuidado, como si se tratase de un objeto muy frágil que con cualquier golpe se pudiese romper. Ella estaba algo más calmada, después de todo, cada vez que escribía conseguía relajarse de manera eficiente; las palabras tenían un efecto tranquilizante en ella.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, Quinn se levantó de la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y fue hasta la puerta de la entrada, no es que quisiera salir de allí, simplemente quería poner el cartel 'de no molestar' en la puerta para que nadie entrase al día siguiente. Poco después, la rubia se quitó toda la ropa dejándola en el suelo de cualquier forma, sin importarle donde caía, y abrió su maleta cogiendo el único pijama que había metido. Se cepillo los dientes con el pijama ya puesto de forma rutinaria, una rutina que tenía muy bien interiorizada. De la misma forma, Quinn se dirigió hacia su bolso y sacó una caja de pastillas:

-Hoy necesitaré dos…- murmuró desprendiendo las pastillas del plástico para después ponerlas en el interior de su boca.

Con un solo trago de agua pudo pasar fácilmente aquellas dos pastillas por su garganta, Quinn cerró los ojos pasando sus manos por su cabello con la intención de apartarlo de su rostro, cuando la rubia volvió a abrirlos soltó un sonoro suspiro. El cansancio empezaba a ser presente en ella, se tumbó en aquella cama extraña y esperó a que el sueño le venciera. A decir verdad, no tardó mucho, había sido un duro día lleno de emociones.

Desgraciadamente para Quinn, aquella noche no iba a ser diferente a la anteriores, llevaba meses sin tener una noche tranquila en la que pudiese dormir del tirón. Cada sueño se veía perturbado por pesadillas; noche tras noche sucedía lo mismo, una misma pesadilla. Horas más tarde la rubia se removía inquieta en aquella cama mientras aun dormía, no duró mucho así, minutos más tarde con la respiración acelerada abrió los ojos de golpe como si alguien le hubiese despertado con un gritó, o algo peor, con un golpe en la cara. Quinn tragó saliva con fuerza cuando vio que todo había sido un sueño. Otro maldito sueño a la colección, pensó la rubia resignada; aquello ya era una rutina para ella. Pasó su mano por su cabello, estaba húmedo, al igual que casi todo su cuerpo; era sudor lo que le resbalaba por la frente y le caía por las mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello.

Un sudor frío.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente cuando vio que tan solo eran las 9 de la mañana, no había sido su intención levantarse tan temprano, pero las pesadillas no le habían dejado conciliar el sueño mucho más. Resignada, Quinn se levantó de la cama en dirección al lavabo de la habitación, hacia la ducha; eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, una buena ducha que le despejara la cabeza de esos malos sueños.

Una hora en aquella ducha era lo que Quinn había necesitado para despejarse. Se había relajado debajo del chorro de agua y solo había salido de allí porque su piel ya estaba demasiado arrugada, y además, tenía otras cosas que hacer. Después de haber salido vestida del lavabo, Quinn se secaba el cabello rubio con una toalla blanca, pero algo le llamó la atención, era su portátil que estaba en su maleta; ni siquiera se acordaba de haberlo metido en ella. Todo pasó demasiado deprisa el día que se marchó; tan solo habían pasado dos días y ya había lagunas en su memoria. No le vendría mal trabajar un poco para acabar de despejar su mente de las pesadillas que no había dejado de tener en meses. Tenía que contestar a varios correos electrónicos, así que Quinn no se lo pensó mucho antes de coger el portátil de su maleta. Tardaría como mucho una media hora, pero algo en lo que no pensó fue en el fondo de pantalla que tenía en aquel ordenador.

Ella… _Su_ Rachel. Era una sucesión de fotos de a lo largo de los últimos años, fotos de su vida juntas. Suspiró pesadamente recordando la conversación que había tenido con la morena el día anterior. No quería pensar más en eso y rápidamente abrió una de las pestañas intentando no centrarse en aquellas fotos.

La rubia hizo su trabajo en poco menos de una hora; aunque tampoco podía hacer mucho desde Barcelona. Quinn era una de las editoras más importantes en NY, y lo seguía siendo aunque no le estuviera prestando mucha atención a su trabajo últimamente, pero el tener una estrecha relación con el director de la editorial le creaba esa estabilidad de la cual ahora se estaba beneficiando. Eso no significaba que la rubia no amase su trabajo, ella amaba ser editora y no se veía trabajando de otra cosa o en otro lugar.

Cerró la pantalla del ordenador después de apagarlo, Quinn cogió su chaqueta, su bufanda, sus guantes y salió por la puerta, no sin antes quitar el cartel de 'no molestar'. Al salir a la calle vio que hacia un buen día; soleado con algunas nubes esparcidas por el cielo aunque algo frío, al igual que el día anterior. La rubia se perdió entre sus pensamientos nada más empezar a caminar entre la multitud de Ronda Universidad; el viento soplaba en su contra y removía su cabello rubio, eso hacía que Quinn de vez en cuando se colocara algunos mechones detrás de las orejas intentando controlarlo para que no acabara metiéndose en su boca o en sus ojos, pero era en vano, el viento poco después lo volvió a desordenar.

Minutos más tarde, el sol fue tapado por varias nubes, y la rubia alzó la mirada cuando se disponía a cruzar una avenida. Por fin había llegado a su primer destino de aquel día; era Plaza Cataluña, y como era habitual, estaba abarrotada de gente. Era uno de los lugares más visitados de la ciudad; el centro de Barcelona.

Quinn se acercó hasta una zona de árboles y en un banco en el que no había nadie, tomó asiento mirando a su alrededor donde la gente caminaba de un sitio a otro; algunos solos centrados en su camino y en llegar al lugar que deseaban, incluso algunos con auriculares escuchando música; otros iban en compañía hablando de cosas, importantes o no; personas hablando por teléfono móvil; alguno que otro corriendo por no llegar tarde algún sitio…

Pero nada de eso le importaba a Quinn, sobre todo cuando su mente volvía a recordar. Esta vez su segundo encuentro con Rachel.

_Flashback- 31 de mayo del 2013_

_-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan sonriente…- murmuró Quinn sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento.- Tenemos literatura clásica, ¿recuerdas?, con esa profesora tan, tan… Ugh…- la rubia cerró los puños para que la chica que le acompañaba comprendiera su nivel de desesperación con esa mujer._

_No era un buen día para Quinn; les habían avisado a última hora de esa clase extra de más de tres horas simplemente porque la profesora había faltado por más de una semana. _

_Jodida profesora, pensó la rubia, odiaba cuando los profesores hacían eso. Y lo peor de todo era que a Quinn siempre le costaba estar concentrada la hora y media de sus clases habituales, no quería imaginarse lo que sería para ella la clase de ese día._

_-Parece que no te cae muy bien…- comentó su acompañante._

_-¡Obvio que no me cae bien!- exclamó sin paciencia; no era para nada un buen día para la estudiante.- ¡Me puso un 5 en el comentario de texto! ¡Un 5! ¡A mí!_

_-Pero podría ser peor._

_-Me cae mal y punto.- no era un tema abierto a debate y Quinn se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer.- Encima hoy la tendré que aguantar tres horas, no aguantaré con esa bruja tanto tiempo…_

_-Relájate Quinn, lo mejor es que te lo tomes con calma.- le sugirió sonriendo con dulzura al poner una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga._

_La rubia miró a su acompañante asombrada cuando esperaban que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Aquella chica, su compañera de piso y mejor amiga, era la persona más dulce y tranquila que había conocido en su vida; se tomaba las cosas con calma y muy pocas veces se enfadaba. Y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, si había algo que caracterizaba a esa chica era eso, el que siempre sonriese._

_-Silvia, tu tranquilidad a veces me irrita.- habló cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y empezaron a cruzar calle de Balmes con dirección hacia la universidad._

_-No, no lo hace.- le replicó con esa misma sonrisa dulce que antes._

_Quinn la volvió a mirar, esta vez negando con la cabeza, era imposible enfadarse con aquella chica de cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos era lo más llamativo de su rostro, eran de un color grisáceo casi llegando al azul, por lo demás era una mujer bastante común de estatura baja y proporciones normales. _

_A veces la rubia se planteaba que hubiese sido de su estancia en Barcelona si nunca hubiese conocido a Silvia. No hubiese sido igual para Quinn._

_En esos instantes, alguien se acercó a las chicas interrumpiendo su conversación, era un hombre de mediana edad vestido con traje y corbata; les estaba preguntando si conocían la ubicación de un hotel de la zona, al parecer estaba bastante desesperado por encontrarlo._

_-¿Hotel Jazz?- repitió la rubia intentando recordar si estaba cerca de allí._

_-Exacto, debía estar allí hace cinco minutos y no sé dónde queda, ¿me podrían ayudar?_

_-¿Sabes dónde es?- le preguntó la rubia directamente a su amiga porque ella desconocía el lugar de ese hotel. La orientación de Quinn siempre había sido mala, por no decir horrible. Silvia conocía mucho mejor Barcelona que ella._

_-Sí, queda cerca de la Universidad.- aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Me podría indicar, si fuese tan amable…_

_-Claro, señor, acompáñenos._

_La dulce sonrisa de la morena tranquilizó un poco los nervios del hombre, que no dudó en seguir a las dos chicas en aquel trayecto corto. Silvia consiguió entablar una pequeña conversación con el hombre, y al parecer, este tenía una reunión de trabajo muy importante en ese hotel y no quería llegar más tarde de lo que ya hacía. Casi llegando a Gran Vía, la morena de cabello corto volvió a hablar:_

_-Justo ahí,- señaló hacia delante.- deberá girar a la izquierda y lo verá, no tiene pérdida._

_-Gracias, muchas gracias.- repitió a las dos antes de ejecutar las indicaciones de la joven española._

_Las dos chicas siguieron caminando varios metros más hasta encontrarse con otro semáforo en rojo las volvió a frenar al borde de la carretera._

_-Me alegra haber ayudado a ese hombre._

_-Hicimos la buena acción del día.- contestó Quinn sonriendo de vuelta._

_La rubia no supo porque, pero en un acto reflejo después de esa contestación, giró su cabeza buscando al hombre con la mirada, o en todo caso el hotel que le habían indicado. Quinn se preguntó mentalmente porque jamás se había percatado de que había un hotel ahí, pasaba cada día por delante y nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia, es como si hubiese salido de la nada. Pero esa pregunta se le borró rápidamente de la mente cuando vio a una chica caminar calle abajo. Era aquella chica, la misma del otro día. _

_Era ella, estaba segura. ¿Casualidad, señal o destino?_

_-Es ella…- susurró para sí misma.- ¡Silvia, es ella!_

_-¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Acabo de ver a la chica del otro día…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando su compañera de piso la interrumpió._

_-¿La chica con la que te has obsesionado ciegamente? ¿La misma que has estado buscando por Barcelona durante casi dos semanas? ¿Esa misma chica?- preguntó con calma curvando su sonrisa hacia un lado, a pesar de esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, no había maldad ni en sus palabras ni en su tono de voz._

_-¡Sí, exagerada!- exclamó, no era necesario que lo dijera así, dicho de esa forma parecía que fuera un psicópata.- Me tengo que ir…_

_-Pero tenemos clase- le replicó la morena.- y te recuerdo que es la última que tendremos._

_-No me importa, Silvia.- cuando la chica de ojos grisáceos asintió dándole otra de sus sonrisas Quinn entendió que tenía su apoyo, como siempre, y seguramente le dejaría los apuntes más tarde para que se los pudiera copiar.- ¡Nos vemos en casa!- gritó cambiando de rumbo radicalmente; dio media vuelta y empezó a correr calle abajo, no la podía perder otra vez._

_-¡Suerte!- escuchó a lo lejos, era Silvia._

_Quinn fue sorteando a la gente mientras corría calle abajo buscando con la mirada a aquella chica, la había perdido por varios minutos y ahora no era capaz de encontrarla; miraba a izquierda y a derecha sin saber hacia dónde había ido. No podía haber desaparecido, pensó la rubia de forma algo desesperada, no otra vez. _

_Minutos más tarde, Quinn estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, se había recorrido casi toda la avenida y no la había encontrado. La rubia empezó a darse por vencida, había llegado casi a Plaza Cataluña y por el camino no la había encontrado, pero antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la Universidad vio una chica morena cerca de la boca del metro, estaba de espaldas y Quinn estaba dudando en esos momentos, no sabía si era ella o no, pero no tenía nada que perder así que se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba la chica. La morena seguía de espaldas, pero ahora la rubia estaba más cerca y ya no tenía dudas._

_Era ella._

_-Perdone señorita.- empezó a hablar en inglés la rubia después de carraspear para que la chica que tenía enfrente se girará._

_-¿Si?- preguntó girándose algo extrañada, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, intentó ocultarla al morderse el labio inferior pero Quinn se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle._

_-Si no me equivoco, el destino ha estado de mi lado, una vez más…- dijo sonriendo antes de estirar su mano y decir.- Quinn Fabray._

_La morena ahora sonrió abiertamente y también estiró su mano estrechándola con la de Quinn._

_-Rachel Berry, encantada._

_Fin Flashback_

Quinn seguía sentada en aquel banco con los ojos cerrados cuando un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos; era la melodía de un teléfono móvil, pero no del suyo, si no de alguien que caminaba por allí cerca.

La rubia se humedeció los labios con su lengua y abrió su bolso sacando su teléfono móvil; ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje… Nada. Ella bufó entre desganada y resignada.

Intentando dejar de pensar en esos recuerdos del pasado, Quinn empezó a mirar el contenido de su móvil; fotos, videos, mensajes… Aunque pensándolo bien aquello no le hacía bien; eran más recuerdos de su vida. Sin saber cómo había llegado hasta la agenda donde el primer nombre que aparecía en la lista era el de Rachel. Durante unos segundos el pulgar de Quinn vaciló en pulsar el botón verde, durante un segundo pensó en llamar, a veces un segundo puede parecer mucho más largo de lo que en realidad es, pero Quinn rápidamente lo guardó bloqueando el teléfono. Sabía que Rachel no se lo iba a coger. Pensó en apagarlo después de la llamada de ayer, pero lo mejor era no hacerlo.

En cambio, cogió su preciada libreta y la abrió por la página marcada; allí estaba la carta escrita con manchas de lágrimas de la noche anterior. La tinta se había corrido un poco, incluso algunas palabras no llegaban a entenderse del todo por culpa de las lágrimas derramadas. Quinn con la pluma en su mano empezó a leerla moviendo sus labios en silencio, de vez en cuando tachaba alguna palabra y la cambiaba por otra; pero al final acabó cambiando de hoja para empezar a escribirla de nuevo.

Por tercera vez.

"_Sin ti, yo no puedo… Una vez más sin ti, yo no soy nadie."_

* * *

Próximo capítulo, 8 de marzo.

**Con cariño GM**


	5. Día 2: Orden fallida

**Capítulo 4**

**Día 2: Orden fallida**

Quinn respiró profundamente cuando cerró su libreta de tapa negra, una vez más había escrito, o reescrito, la carta para Rachel y, en ese momento, no sabía cómo sentirse después de todo lo que había escrito; las palabras le habían salido sin ni siquiera pensar, como si se estuviese guiando por impulsos. La rubia alzó la vista mirando al cielo para dejar caer una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, pero rápidamente se la limpió con el dorso de la mano; hoy no, se ordenó mentalmente así misma, aunque sabía que esa orden no era fácil de cumplir.

Su estómago rugió con fuerza minutos después, era casi medio día, y con lo poco que había comido en esos días era normal que su cuerpo se viera afectado, tenía que alimentarse mejor – a pesar de que la rubia lo sabía, no comía todo lo que debía-. Quinn se levantó de aquel banco en mitad de Plaza Cataluña y empezó a buscar algún local de comida rápida. Ella ya había disfrutado de la gastronomía española hacía varios años atrás, y en ese momento no le apetecía saborear exquisitos manjares, tan solo quería comer para poder seguir con el plan de ese día.

Estaba famélica.

Miró el reloj por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos, iba retrasada con lo que tenía planeado ese día. La rubia suspiró negando con la cabeza un par de veces antes de acelerar el paso. Al final de una calle había encontrado un pequeño bufet de ensaladas y otras variedades. Quinn no se lo pensó mucho más y acabó sentada en una de sus mesas con un plato de ensalada delante y algunas verduras; porque a pesar de ese hambre que llevaba arrastrado la rubia desde hacía quince minutos, no tenía ganas de comer, ese era uno de sus problemas.

Un problema de tantos.

Media hora más tarde, Quinn se puso su chaqueta dispuesta a salir otra vez a la calle. El sol había sido tapado por varias nubes y parecía que el viento soplaba con más fuerza que antes. Después de haber pagado su cuenta, se enderezó su bufanda al cuello y cuando se enfundó sus guantes, salió a la calle dispuesta deambular por la ciudad. El primer pensamiento que tuvo la rubia fue que no sabía dónde se encontraba, no reconocía nada de aquella calle. La ciudad había cambiado algo más de lo que pensaba, lo mejor era volver al inició de todo para situarse, a Plaza Cataluña.

Volviendo por el mismo camino que antes, la rubia anduvo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que escuchó una melodía procedente de su bolso, era su teléfono móvil. Con desesperación busco en el interior de su bolso intentando encontrarlo. Parecía misión imposible, ¿cuántas cosas llevaba en aquel bolso para no poderlo encontrar? No era tan grande después de todo.

Cuando por fin lo tuvo en su mano, la melodía cesó y un gruñido de frustración salió de los labios de Quinn. Desbloqueó el aparato rápidamente y por un segundo creyó que el nombre que apareció en pantalla fue el de Rachel. Durante ese segundo la respiración se le atoró en la garganta, ni subía ni bajaba, y un sudor frio empezó resbalarle por la cara y las manos, pero después de ese segundo, se percató que tan solo habían sido su imaginación y sus recuerdos.

Cuando todo su organismo volvió a la normalidad pulso el botón verde para llamar.

-¿Richard?

-El mismo que viste y calza, Quinn.- pudo escuchar la rubia a través de su teléfono, y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió de lado.- ¿Cómo está la mujer más guapa del mundo?- le preguntó el hombre sin haber esperado una respuesta. Quinn intuyó que Richard sonreía de forma arrogante, como siempre hacia cuando soltaba un piropo. Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar a eso, Richard volvió a hablar:- Si Rachel me pudiera escuchar en este momento, me cortaría mis partes masculinas, ¡y yo las aprecio mucho!- agregó soltando una carcajada.

Quinn dejó de caminar al instante, y no supo que contestarle, se había bloqueado al escuchar ese nombre; la rubia parpadeó un par de veces seguidas sin poder reaccionar de ninguna manera.

Cuando el hombre notó que su amiga no le contestaba se dio cuenta de su error:

-Dios…- susurró Richard lamentándose de sus palabras.- Lo siento Quinn, no estaba pensando y… ¡Joder! Yo lo siento, sabes que yo no quería…

-Tranquilo, Richard.- le cortó soltando un suspiro silencioso.- No importa.- volvió a hablar fríamente mientras reanudaba su paso; era mejor olvidar lo que había pasado.

-Soy imbécil, ¡tienes un jefe imbécil!

-Lo sé.- comentó la rubia para desviar ese tema de la conversación.

-¡Oye, un poco de respeto, qué puedo despedirte!- bromeó haciendo reír a su amiga ligeramente; no había sido la risa habitual de su amiga, el hombre la notó algo forzada, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, sobre todo porque hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba reír de verdad.

¿Richard despidiendo a Quinn? Habían poquísimas posibilidades que eso pasara, y eso, ambos lo sabían.

-No he sido yo quien lo ha dicho, si no tú…

-Cierto.

-¿Ya estás trabajando?- cuestionó después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Tan temprano?- miró su reloj calculando la hora que sería en Nueva York, era muy temprano.

-Alguien tendrá que dirigir y controlar la editorial, creo yo.

Quinn, rápidamente, se lo imaginó en su gran despacho con los pies encima de su escritorio, aflojándose la corbata del cuello mientras que hablaba con el manos libres. La rubia no iba mal encaminada después de todo.

-Ya, claro… ¿Y esa persona eres tú?- bromeó con burla.

Richard era la persona más afortunada y trabajadora que había conocido Quinn en su vida. Hacía varios años atrás, los dos empezaron a trabajar codo con codo en aquella editorial y se hicieron buenos amigos en poco tiempo; trabajaron duro para ascender, no querían ser becarios toda su vida. Meses después de empezar a trabajar en aquella editorial, la rubia se enteró de que su compañero de trabajo era el nieto del director general, pero no por eso trabajaba menos. Cuando el hombre mayor se jubiló años después, los dos estaban en los puestos más altos de la empresa gracias a su esfuerzo y por ello Richard Senior les premió a ambos. Richard pasó a ser el director y a Quinn le ofrecieron ser socia de la empresa, no se pudo negar a ello.

Ambos habían conseguido su objetivo.

-Te he enviado unos documentos, necesito que les eches un vistazo.- cambió de tema ignorando el ultimo comentario de Quinn al recordar el motivo de la llamada.

-¿Son importantes?- le preguntó antes de seguir hablando.- Los miraré más tarde en el portátil.

-Solo necesito que los confirmes, sabes que no tomo una decisión sin saber tu opinión.- la rubia asintió como si su amigo la pudiera ver.-Tengo una reunión Quinn dentro de cinco minutos, te llamó en unos días.

-De acuerdo…- susurró llegando ya a Plaza Cataluña.

-Disfruta de tus vacaciones.- le aconsejó con un deje tristeza en su voz, si Quinn no lo conociera no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-No son unas vacaciones, lo sabes Richard.

-Disfruta de esos días igual.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.- respondió con la voz fría, no quería que Richard insistiera más en eso.

-Inténtalo.

-No prometo nada, Richard…

Con esa última frase colgó su teléfono móvil y lo guardó en el bolso. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar deseado; en aquella misma calle había estado con Rachel.

Su Rachel…

_Flashback- 31 de mayo del 2013_

_Sin saber cómo ambas chicas habían comenzado a caminar hacia ningún lugar en concreto, seguían el tumbo de la gente sin darse cuenta. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo pero seguidamente bajaban la mirada algo avergonzadas, sobre todo la morena._

_-Así que Rachel…- empezó a hablar ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarla mejor.- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó sin reprimir una carcajada que acabó contagiando a la morena._

_Esas risas rompieron la tensión que se había creado entre ellas hacía cinco minutos._

_-Mi intención era pasear por esta zona de tiendas y después ir a tomar una copa por algún bar de la zona…- Quinn asintió algo incomoda al no haber pensado en eso, a lo mejor le estaba molestando, a lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea seguirla para conseguir su nombre, a lo mejor… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica.- ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme?- le cuestionó al ver que la estudiante seguía en silencio, parecía algo ida._

_-Claro, me encantaría.- la sonrisa de la rubia fue inmediata y eso a la turista le gustó._

_-Entonces, Quinn…- empezó a hablar dando énfasis al nombre de la chica sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento.- Cuéntame algo de ti.- la universitaria esperaba una pregunta más concreta por eso no dijo nada.- ¿Por qué Barcelona? ¿Por qué no otra ciudad?_

_-Es una historia larga…- comentó pensativa. Quinn no estaba buscando esquivar la pregunta, simplemente no sabía cómo contestarla._

_-Tengo tiempo.- refutó la neoyorquina al instante._

_-Mejor empecemos por ti, ¿por qué Barcelona?_

_Rachel ladeó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a la rubia. Durante unos segundos la observó atentamente; sus ojos se clavaron en aquel rostro bien definido y delicado de la chica de piel blanca buscando algo, algo que ni ella misma sabía lo que era. Por unos instantes se perdió en el color de sus ojos color avellana, pero rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, volvió a mirar al frente._

_-Pero después contestas mi pregunta.- ordenó fingiendo seriedad._

_-Trato hecho.- Quinn estiró su mano para que la morena se lo aceptara._

_Y así lo hizo._

_El silencio se prolongó entre ellas varios minutos más, pero la estudiante no la quiso presionar para que le contestara rápidamente. Esperó a que Rachel fuera la que volviese a hablar. Y a decir verdad, no tardó mucho más en hacerlo:_

_-Siempre había querido perderme por las calles de una ciudad desconocida; no saber por dónde vas, tan solo disfrutar de lo que se ve; de las vistas de la ciudad. Conocer una ciudad todo lo posible en unas vacaciones… Solo yo y la ciudad.- empezó a explicar sin dejar de mirar al frente.- No sé si me entiendes, quizás no lo hagas, puede que no sea razonable ni algo normal… Pero este año se me presentó la oportunidad: tenía 3 meses libres antes de empezar con un nuevo proyecto y tenía el dinero suficiente… Y aquí estoy._

_-¿Y escogiste Barcelona?- cuestionó con bastante curiosidad._

_-Barcelona no era la ciudad en la que había planeado pasar mis vacaciones…- admitió siendo sincera.-París, Milán Londres, Roma… Me hubiera gustado cualquiera de ellas pero no pudo ser.- Rachel miró a Quinn antes de añadir rápidamente.- Eso no significa que no me guste estar en Barcelona, me está gustando más de lo que me esperaba… Es diferente y eso me gusta._

_-El destino quiso que vinieras aquí por alguna razón, ahora tienes que descubrir cuál es…- comentó haciéndose la misteriosa._

_-Puede ser…- contestó mirando a sus alrededores.- Ahora eres tú la que me debe una respuesta. _

_Quinn sonrió sin poderlo evitar, por suerte le había dado tiempo a pensar en cómo contestar a la pregunta de antes:_

_-A mí me aceptaron hace algunos años en Yale para estudiar traducción e interpretación de textos.- empezó a hablar como si eso explicase porque vivía en Barcelona._

_-Suena interesante._

_-Para mí era aburrido, no me gustaba la carrera y por eso no asistía a las clases… A casi ninguna. Era un descontrol; hacía de todo menos estudiar.- Quinn negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de seguir narrando.- Y eso hizo que me sintiera controlada por todos; mis padres, los profesores, incluso mis amigos. Y eso no me gustaba para nada. Necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida, cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, mi rutina... Un día, uno de mis profesores me comentó la idea de hacer Erasmus en Barcelona y…- pero fue interrumpida por Rachel antes de poder continuar._

_-¿Erasmus?_

_-Es un plan educativo que facilita el que los estudiantes puedan estudiar durante un tiempo en otras universidades de Europa, en otro país…- la morena asintió al entenderlo.- Estuve seis meses en Barcelona estudiando la misma carrera, y aun que yo la seguía odiando, me encantó la ciudad; el ambiente, la gente, sus calles, la universidad… todo en general, Barcelona consiguió centrarme cuando más perdida estaba.- relató con añoranza, como si hubieran pasado más de diez años, a pesar de que no era así.- Cuando volví a Yale dejé la carrera de traducción y me puse a estudiar literatura._

_-Sigo sin entender cómo es que has acabado viviendo en Barcelona._

_-Fue todo por impulsos, me deje llevar… Cuando me quedaban dos años para acabar la carrera decidí cambiarme de universidad; quería volver a sentirme libre como la primera vez que estuve en esta ciudad. Conseguí una beca aquí y no lo dudé; me vine a vivir a Barcelona. Ahora estoy en mi último año, solo tengo que aprobar unos exámenes en setiembre, presentar el trabajo final de carrera y todo se habrá acabado…- comentó encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Y después?_

_-Después será lo que el destino me tenga preparado…- respondió con una sonrisa que Rachel creyó que podría iluminar una habitación entera._

_La morena algo sonrojada por esa sonrisa de la rubia, desvió su mirada hacía a su alrededor una vez más… Un minuto después, algo preocupada volvió a mirar a Quinn que estaba observando los escaparates de las tiendas sin percatarse de los nervios que empezaban a crecer en el interior de Rachel._

_-Espero que tú sepas dónde estamos…_

_-Esto… Espera…- empezó a dudar sin dejar de mirar hacia un lado y a otro._

_-¡Quinn!- exclamó sin poder reprimir una sonora carcajada._

_-Sí, tranquila sé dónde estamos…- tranquilizó a la chica poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de esta.- Pero creía que querías perderte por la ciudad, sin preocuparte de por dónde ibas._

_La morena decidió ignorar ese último comentario y paró en mitad de la calle haciendo que Quinn también se detuviera. La gente pasaba por su lado sin prestarles atención como si no existiesen._

_-¿Por qué paramos?- le preguntó la rubia parada a su lado._

_-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?_

_Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran ya las siete de la tarde, la clase de literatura estaría a punto de acabar, solo le debían quedar cinco minutos. _

_Quinn no tardó mucho en contestarle:_

_-Claro, me encantaría pero antes me gustaría ir a dejar esto…- dijo enseñándole la carpeta de la universidad de tonos azulados.- Estamos cerca de donde vivo con mi compañera._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- cuestionó dudosa._

_-Claro, será mejor así. Y de ahí vamos a tomar algo, conozco un pub irlandés que creo que te puede gustar…_

_Rachel no se pudo negar a esos ojos ni a esa sonrisa y asintiendo reanudó el paso siguiendo a Quinn._

_Fin Flashback_

Entró a su habitación del hotel tambaleándose de un lado a otro, intentaba sostener su cuerpo poniendo sus manos sobre la pared, pero le era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio; su vista se nublaba y Quinn creía que en algún momento se iba a caer al suelo, y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero por suerte no se cayó en ningún momento.

Horas antes había estado en un bar y se había emborrachado como nunca antes, no había contado cuantos vasos de whisky se había tomado, pero habían sido muchas copas… Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Con paso lento, la rubia llegó hasta el lavabo y se sentó en el suelo al lado del inodoro con el bolso entre sus manos. Mareada y con ganas de vomitar apoyó la cabeza en la pared intentando concentrar su vista en un punto fijo del lavabo, pero le era imposible, todo le daba vueltas.

Quinn no supo ni cómo ni porque, pero sus manos se estaban moviendo solas sin darse cuenta. Abrió el bolso y sacó algo de él. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, la rubia tenía el teléfono móvil en la oreja. Y ya había marcado un número:

-¡Quinn!- exclamó contentó el hombre nada más descolgar el teléfono. Agradecía tener noticias de la rubia.

-S-si…

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Qué alegría que llames, ¿cómo va todo por Barcelona? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Leroy sin haberse percatado del tono de la mujer.- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a cuestionar al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta.

-Qui-ier-o…- empezó a hablar alargando las palabras por causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima.- ha-bla-...ar… co-on…

-¿Quinn?

-Ella…

-¿Estás borracha?- el hombre no supo porque lo preguntó, ya sabía la respuesta. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para notar el tono de voz de la rubia y como la lengua se le trababa cada pocos segundos, por eso no esperó una respuesta de Quinn.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿En qué estás pensando, Quinn?! ¿Borracha? ¡¿Para eso has ido a Barcelona?! ¡¿Para ponerte ciega de alcohol sin que nadie te pueda controlar?!- empezó a gritar Leroy notablemente cabreado, Rachel había sacado su temperamento, no cabía duda.- ¡Piensa en ella y en ti! …- reflexionó el hombre negando con la cabeza muy decepcionado con la rubia.-No me esperaba esto de ti, Quinn...- Leroy respiró soltando todo el aire contenido para después susurrar.- Piensa en Rachel, por el amor de Dios…

-Le-ero-oy…

-No hables,- le cortó en un susurró firme.- no quiero escucharte ahora… Mañana te llamaré y espero que estés sobria porque tendremos que hablar seriamente.

Y la línea murió; le había colgado.

Quinn dejó caer el teléfono al suelo; las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poderlo remediar, no sabía cuándo había empezado a llorar, si fue antes de llamar o después, pero algo que si sabía era que había fallado en la orden de no llorar ese día.

Lágrima a lágrima fue derramando su dolor…

"_Y aún espero que entres por la puerta como hacías antes…"_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo, 28 de marzo.**

**Con cariño GM**


	6. Día 3: Reflejo de la realidad

**Capítulo 5**

**Día 3: Reflejo de la realidad**

Horas más tarde, Quinn se levantó del suelo y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Era una imagen horrible de ella: ojos hinchados, húmedos y rojos; el poco maquillaje que la rubia llevaba encima se había corrido completamente. Estaba muy pálida, incluso sus labios estaban resecos y algo cortados por el frío. Ni siquiera había dormido aquella noche y ya eran las 5 de la mañana.

Quinn apoyó las manos en el mármol blanco y agachó la cabeza, lo recordaba todo, sobre todo la llamada de Leroy… El dolor que sentía en el pecho incrementó sin poderlo evitar impidiendo que su respiración fuera regular.

La rubia miró a su alrededor, estaba todo hecho un desastre; tirado por el suelo. Las de la limpieza tendrán trabajo con este lavabo, pensó Quinn empezándose a quitar aquella camiseta sucia que llevaba puesta, después se desprendió de sus pantalones y se volvió a mirar en el espejo contemplando otra vez su reflejo. ¿Qué había sido de ella? Ni siquiera se reconocía delante del espejo. Estaba perdida; cayendo en picado y sin frenos. ¿Dónde estaba su alegría y su corazón? Su corazón estaba a kilómetros de allí, al otro lado del mundo; exactamente en Lima junto a Rachel; y su alegría desapareció en el mismo momento en el que se volvió cobarde.

Ya no había rastro de alcohol en su sangre, de eso la rubia estaba segura, pero aun podía sentir como su cuerpo perdía fuerza al estar de pie y como su vista a veces se nublaba. Desprendiéndose de las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, Quinn se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo por segundos sintiendo las gotas de agua congelada golpear su piel… Uno, dos, tres… hasta cinco minutos estuvo debajo de ese chorro de agua congelada, tiritaba de frio pero ella aguantó; y solo cuando no fue capaz de ni siquiera de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, decidió salir de allí. Se cubrió con el típico albornoz blanco de hotel con publicidad incluida y se volvió a mirar en aquel espejo; ahora la apariencia de Quinn era mucho mejor que antes, pero por dentro estaba igual de jodida que antes.

Aquello era el reflejo de la realidad.

Con un movimiento rápido, la rubia se desprendió del albornoz que llevaba puesto para quedar completamente desnuda mientras caminaba por la habitación. Quinn abrió su maleta que estaba colocada en el suelo de la habitación y rebuscó entre la ropa hasta encontrar unos tejanos algo rasgados y un jersey holgado de color negro, mojando la demás ropa en el proceso.

Como si se estuviera moviendo por impulsos, Quinn consiguió estar vestida en menos de diez minutos, y en cinco estuvo en la calle.

No le importó mucho tener el pelo mojado, a decir verdad, pocas cosas le importaban en ese momento. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y poca gente se movía por las _eixamples_ de Barcelona, algo que agradecía la norteamericana; sentía que así nadie la juzgaría por lo que había hecho. Muchas veces sentía que la gente conocía todos sus secretos, todos los hechos de su vida con tan solo una mirada y la juzgaban por ello; que la juzgaban por no haber hecho lo correcto y ser una cobarde. Agachó la mirada cuando varios repartidores que iban por la calle la miraron, pero estos solo la observaron por llevar el cabello húmedo con aquel frio de diciembre. Quinn siguió caminando, y agachando la cabeza, hasta llegar a la Plaza Real de la ciudad, conocía muy bien esa zona, incluso después de todo el tiempo que había pasado. En esa zona se encontraba el bloque de pisos donde vivió con Silvia.

Izquierda, izquierda y luego a la derecha… Y la editora ya se encontraba en aquella calle estrecha y maloliente de Barcelona; la calle de la Rosa. Miró aquella puerta de su antiguo edificio, anteriormente negra y ahora llena de grafitis, que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Quinn se sentó en un bordillo que sobresalía en una de las paredes y apoyó su cabeza en ella. Seguidamente la rubia alzó la vista buscando aquel pequeño balcón del segundo piso, en ese sitio era donde dejaba su mente volar cuando vivía en esa ciudad, era ahí donde iba cuando la inspiración se le agotaba.

Encendiendo un cigarro, Quinn dejó su mente volar, otra vez…

_Flashback-31 de mayo del 2013_

_-Es aquí…- le indicó Quinn señalándole la puerta._

_-¿Aquí?_

_-Sí.- respondió de forma obvia; eso era lo que había dicho._

_-Mmh…- la neoyorquina asintió sin dejar de mirar el edificio, pero la rubia la siguió observando esperando a que la chica acabara de reaccionar, a que dijera o hiciera algo más que estar parada allí sin decir nada._

_-¿Decepcionada?- acabó cuestionando ante el mutismo de Rachel._

_-¡No!- exclamó al instante algo nerviosa; no era decepción, pero no era como se lo había imaginado.- Solo es que… mmh… Me esperaba otra cosa._

_-Tranquila, Rachel, es una porquería de fachada, pero…- empezó a hablar sacando sus llaves del bolsillo del pantalón e introduciendo una de ellas en la cerradura de la puerta de metal negra para abrirla.- las apariencias engañan._

_Segundos más tarde, las dos entraron en el portal, aunque la morena no sabía si a eso le podía llamar portal; la única entrada de luz era una pequeña ventana que había encima de la puerta, por lo demás estaba totalmente oscuro aparte de que era demasiado pequeño porque las escaleras ocupaban gran parte de esa pequeña estancia._

_-¿Podrías darle a la luz?- cuestionó la turista algo tímida mientras que no podía dejar de pensar que aquello se parecía demasiado a una película de terror, y si lo fuese, en cualquier momento saldría el asesino de entre la oscuridad con una moto sierra entre sus manos._

_Una carcajada fue la única respuesta que recibió la extranjera, por suerte, aquello alejó a Rachel de sus pensamientos lo suficiente para concentrarse en su acompañante. Quinn la miró con sus ojos color miel y sin dejar de sonreír la cogió de la mano para guiarla por aquellas escaleras de caracol que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a derrumbar de tantas grietas que tenían; a cada paso que daban algo debajo de sus pies crujía._

_¿Cómo era posible que aquel edificio se mantuviese en pie?_

_-Vamos, tan solo tenemos que subir dos pisos._

_-Pero…- intentó insistir para que encendiera las luces, pero Quinn la cortó antes de que pudiese formular la frase entera._

_-Rachel, ya le he dado a la luz antes, no hay más._

_Por la mente de la morena rápidamente pasó la frase que le había dicho la estudiante minutos antes; ¿las apariencias engañan? A veces no, aseguró mentalmente sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía desde que Quinn la había cogido de la mano y que aún no había soltado. Su mano era cálida y suave. La rubia no dejaba de acariciarla con el pulgar en el dorso de la mano en ningún momento, al aparecer era inconsciente, porque la caricia era tan delicada que casi era imperceptible._

_-Esta es.- dijo al pararse enfrente de una puerta vieja de color negro. Esta al contrario que la del portal, parecía de madera. Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la chica le soltó la mano, pero rápidamente miró hacia un lado algo sonrojada por cómo había reaccionado ante eso. ¿A que venía eso? No tenía sentido y la morena lo sabía. -¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato?- preguntó la estudiante aguantándose las ganas de reírse, pero la morena lo notó al volverla a mirar a la cara._

_-Entro, entro…-aseguró olvidándose de lo que acaba de pensar._

_La neoyorquina sobrepasó el pequeño escalón de la entrada mientras que Quinn aguantaba la puerta echada a un lado para que pudiera pasar sin ningún problema. La luz del interior la cegó por unos segundos, pero después vio el interior del piso y se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo: las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco roto con algunas cenefas en color negro, desde aquella pequeña entrada podía ver casi toda la estancia; un ancho pasillo que daba a un salón con grandes ventanales. _

_La rubia se quedó mirando a la chica que miraba hacia todos los lados._

_-Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que las apariencias engañan…- comentó más para ella misma, pero Quinn la escuchó a la perfección._

_-Supongo que te gusta._

_Rachel asintió sin dudarlo mientras seguía los pasos de Quinn por aquel ancho pasillo. En la pared de la derecha pudo ver que había escrita una frase con letras grandes pintadas de color negro: Stay Strong. La morena quiso preguntarle a la chica el porqué de aquella frase, pero unas voces que procedían del salón le hicieron continuar caminando; una voz era la de la estudiante, pero la otra no la reconocía._

_-Rachel te quiero presentar a Silvia;- le dijo acercándose hasta la turista para llevarla hasta su amiga que en ese momento se levantó del sofá y se acomodó la ropa intentando parecer más presentable. El comedor no era muy amplió, pero aquel sofá de color negro lo hacía parecer más grande. El mobiliario era el justo y necesario: una mesa pequeña, varios estantes con libros y una televisión. La morena pudo apreciar también que las paredes seguían teniendo el mismo color pero decoradas con diferentes frase.- ella es mi compañera de piso y mi mejor amiga._

_-¡Oh Quinnie!- exclamó sonrojada la aludida con una gran sonrisa; típico en ella.- Eres adorable._

_-Silvia, ahora no…- masculló entre dientes haciendo reír a la morena que las miraba con cierta adoración._

_-Bueno, bueno… Perdón.- contestó separándose de ella para ahora si acercarse a la chica de ojos marrones.- Por fin te conozco en persona, Rachel. Es un placer.- le dijo en un perfecto inglés, ventajas de vivir con Quinn. Silvia se acercó para darle dos besos en la mejilla, y aunque Rachel se sorprendió al principio después los correspondió y eso la hizo sentir más a gusto en aquel apartamento._

_-¿Por fin?- le preguntó curiosa alternando su mirada entre las dos chicas._

_Quinn se quedó blanca al escuchar la pregunta. Mierda, fue lo primero que pensó la rubia. Ese "por fin" iba referido a las veces que ella misma le había nombrado en las conversaciones que tenía con su mejor amiga, pero eso no quería que lo supiera la chica:_

_-Nada, nada…- contestó rápidamente Quinn acercándose a Silvia para susurrarle en español.-Cállate, guapa… Cállate._

_Silvia al escuchar a su amiga tan nerviosa no lo pudo evitar y se empezó a reír tan fuerte que ni siquiera se pudo sostener en pie y acabó por caer encima del sofá retorciéndose de la risa. Rachel sonrió medio de lado al no entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero no le quiso dar importancia, le dio la impresión de que eran bromas que se hacían entre ellas. _

_La rubia ante aquella escena cogió a la chica de la mano y la condujo hasta su habitación mientras murmuraba cosas que nadie podía escuchar._

_-¡Usar protección!- escuchó gritar a Silvia.- ¡No quiero ser tía tan joven!_

_Quinn al escuchar eso cerró la puerta de su habitación algo fuerte soltando un pequeño gruñido que no fue desapercibido por Rachel._

_-¿Qué dijo?_

_-Nada importante…- le contestó adentrándose en su cuarto para dejar la carpeta encima de su escritorio.- Solo quiere molestar.- añadió sonriendo a la turista para no preocuparla y lo consiguió._

_-Me gusta tu habitación.- comentó cambiando de tema mientras se paseaba por la estancia; Quinn no le quitaba la vista de encima con la misma sonrisa adornando su cara, aquella chica le hacía sonreír con esos pequeños gestos._

_-Gracias._

_Rachel contempló la gran estantería llena de libros que había justo al lado de la cama, una cama bastante grande pensó la neoyorquina, pero ella se quiso concentrar en aquella gran cantidad de libros. Algunos los reconoció, otros incluso los había leído o sabía de qué trataban, pero la gran mayoría de los libros que tenía la rubia ahí no tenía ni la mayor idea de que existieran. También había fotografías esparcidas por los estantes, una a una las fue mirando sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo sorprendente es que en ninguna imagen salía Quinn. En todas y cada una de ellas salían personas diferentes, a la única que pudo reconocer fue a Silvia en un par de ellas._

_-Estoy lista.- dijo la rubia después de esperar unos minutos a que fuera la morena la que se girara, pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir.- ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Eh…- la chica se giró para mirarla. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba adentrada en sus pensamientos? _

_¿En qué momento Quinn se había cambiado de ropa? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando aquellos libros y las fotos que había? ¿Por qué le quedaban tan bien esos pantalones? Rachel negó con la cabeza rápidamente; ¿eso le había pasado por la cabeza?_

_-¿No quieres?_

_-Sí, sí que quiero.- le contestó rápidamente borrando aquellos pensamientos que le habían pasado por la cabeza.- Vamos._

_Rachel fue la primera en salir de la habitación y se encontró de frente con la compañera de piso de Quinn; esta seguía sentada en el sofá pero esta vez con un libro en sus manos. La chica de cabellos cortos alzó la mirada y le regaló su mejor sonrisa. Rachel con gusto le correspondió con otra sonrisa._

_-Sil, nos vamos a Flanagan, ¿quieres venir?- comentó la chica cerrando la puerta de su habitación para después ponerse al lado de Rachel. _

_-No, no puedo.- la rubia puso sus manos en la cintura y levantó una ceja algo extrañada. Silvia pocas veces negaba una invitación así.- Hoy toca partido._

_-¿Partido?- inquirió la neoyorquina en un susurró para sí misma._

_-Sí, Rach. – le contestó Quinn que le había escuchado, la morena sonrió al escuchar aquel apelativo.- Aquí donde la ves, es una apasionada del fútbol y no se pierde ni un partido de su equipo. _

_Silvia asintió orgullosa de eso; pero Rachel seguía igual de confundida._

_-¿Barça?- preguntó para aliviar su curiosidad, junto con el Real Madrid era el único nombre que se sabía de los equipos españoles de fútbol._

_No es que la morena fuera una entendida en los deportes, todo lo contrario, pero al ya llevar un tiempo en aquella ciudad había visto tantas veces aquellas camisetas, tanto por las calles como en las tiendas, incluso cuando veía la televisión por las noches se encontraba con las noticias futbolísticas del país. A fuerza mayor, Rachel se había aprendido los nombres de esos dos equipos, incluso algunos de sus jugadores._

_-Oh-ho.- dijo Quinn alzando sus dos cejas temiéndose lo peor._

_-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Culé?!- exclamó exagerada Silvia, pero sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.-Jamás, antes muerta.- su compañera de piso rodó los ojos en ese momento, mentalmente deseaba que Silvia no empezara con alguno de sus discursos de porque ella no era de ninguno de los dos equipos más importantes del país.- Yo soy del RCD Español y orgullosa de ser periquito._

_-Es otro equipo que hay en la ciudad.- le volvió a aclarar la rubia y Rachel se lo agradeció porque de poco se había enterado.- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Si se lo pides a Rory seguro que te lo pone en alguna de sus pantallas._

_-No, me quedo en casa.- otra de las razones por las que se quería quedar en casa, es que quería dejar a las chicas a solas, pero eso Silvia no lo iba a decir en voz alta, aunque Quinn lo podía intuir._

_-Nos vemos después, Silvia._

_-Un placer haberte conocido Rachel, espero verte pronto.- se despidió la española volviendo a su posición anterior._

_-Igualmente Silvia._

_Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, pero justo en el momento en el que la rubia abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Rachel primero, la frenó impidiendo que pudiera salir del piso. La morena, sorprendida y confusa, miró a Quinn a los ojos sin entender que pasaba._

_-Espera…- murmuró intentando que su compañera de piso no la escuchase._

_-¿Por qué?_

_La morena no necesito una respuesta porque en el rostro de Quinn se formó una sonrisa traviesa; algo iba a hacer y Rachel lo sabía. No es que la conociera a la perfección, solo se habían visto dos días, pero aquella sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa; la rubia iba a hacer una travesura._

_-Ahh, Sil.- la estudiante volvió sobre sus pasos para que su compañera la viera desde el salón mientras que la neoyorquina se quedó dónde estaba, pero sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.- Estoy convencida de que el Español el año que viene bajará a segunda.- la sonrisa malévola y divertida de Quinn en menos de un segundo desapareció de su rostro, al parecer Silvia se había levantado del sofá.- ¡Corre Rachel, corre!_

_Estrepitosamente las dos salieron del piso cerrando la puerta del piso en el proceso, Quinn no lo pudo aguantar y se empezó a reír contagiando a Rachel en el proceso._

_-¡Quinn!- era Silvia sin abrir la puerta del piso.- ¡Te recuerdo que vives en mi piso! ¡Algún día tendrás que volver!_

_Aquello las hizo reír mucho más._

_-Anda, vámonos ante de que salga y venga a por mí.- sugirió por el bien de las dos._

_Rachel estuvo de acuerdo y siguiendo los pasos de Quinn por aquellas antiguas escaleras empezaron a bajar, la morena tenía ganas de llegar a aquel pub del que tan bien hablaba la rubia._

_Fin Flashbak_

"_En mis sueño puedo verte y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor"_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo, 13 de abril.**

**Con cariño GM**


End file.
